


Kepada wanita yang mampu memikat hati

by Imorz



Series: sebongkah bunga wisteria dan buah kecubung [5]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Adult!Yujin, F/F, Fluff, Jinjoo, My first GL fanfic btw, Pizza Delivery!Minjoo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Minjoo pertama kali menemukannya di pinggir jembatan sedang menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan ikan mati. Empat bulan kemudian, wanita itu bilang ia jatuh cinta kepadanya.





	Kepada wanita yang mampu memikat hati

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta IZ*ONE sepenuhnya adalah milik Off The Record Entertainment dan Akimoto Yasushi. Ahn Yujin berasal dari Starship Entertainment. Kim Minjoo berasal dari Urban Works Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk penghuni kapal Jinjoo. Hello, my homies!

 

 

Minjoo pertama kali menemukannya di pinggir jembatan sedang menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan ikan mati. Sebagai seorang saksi, Minjoo langsung bergerak untuk menghentikan aksi tidak manusiawi sebab wanita dengan balutan seragam kantor formal itu mulai menangis dan Minjoo tahu ke mana arah adegan ini berlanjut. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu mengakhiri hidup dengan cara mati konyol; terjun dari atas jembatan setinggi dua meter ke dalam sungai yang dangkal. Yang ada bukan ajal yang ditemui, justru patah tulang menghantui.

Maka, Minjoo mematikan skuternya, mengabaikan dua kotak pizza yang harus segera ia antar dalam hitungan menit, dan berlari memeluk erat pinggang si wanita putus asa.

"Jangan! Jangan bunuh diri!"

Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang, terkaget-kaget dan ikut membola ketika seseorang memeluknya. "Eh?"

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh diri! Hargai hidupmu!"

Tidak ada pergerakan. Minjoo membuka matanya dan berhadapan langsung dengan si wanita.

"Err ... aku tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri, nona."

Minjoo mengerjap dua kali, perlahan melepas pelukannya. "Tidak ingin lompat ke sungai?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa?"

Wanita itu tertawa sembari menggapai bahu Minjoo. Tawanya terdengar galak layaknya tengah mendengar lelucon mesum.

"Dengar, nona. Jam tanganku terjatuh ke sungai ketika aku sedang menelepon."

"Tapi, tadi, wajahmu seperti sedang mengalami kesulitan. Kau hampir saja menangis."

"Jam tangan itu pemberian mantan tunanganku. Harganya setara dengan membawa Eminem ke rumah Nenekku. Jelas aku ingin menangis."

Warna merah tersirat penuh di satu wajah Minjoo. Malu bin kepalang rasanya. Sudah berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak, memeluknya erat tanpa permisi, meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk hal yang ternyata di luar ekspektasi—PIZZA-PIZZA-NYA!

"Astaga, aku harus segera mengantarkan pizza. Anu, nona, syukurlah kau ternyata tidak ingin melompat. Tapi ingat pesanku tadi, ya! Hargai hidupmu! Jadi jangan sekali-kali ingin bunuh diri!  _Bye_!"

Ia melompat ke atas skuternya dan memutar kunci seperti orang dikejar anjing. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan waktu darurat, jika telat, habis sudah gajinya minggu ini. Atasannya tidak mentolerir keluhan keterlambatan dari pelanggan yang dilakukan oleh pegawainya barang sedetik.

Pintu kantor sudah di depan mata. Jantung Minjoo berdegup cepat bersamaan dengan laju roda.

 

* * *

 

 

Minjoo ingin menangis.

"Terlambat satu menit dua puluh dua detik. Kami tidak akan membayar pizza-mu."

Inilah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi oleh pengantar pizza pada umumnya. Terlambat sedikit harus mau tidak mau menelan pil pahit. Tidak ada yang bisa Minjoo lakukan jika pelanggan sudah mengetuk palu. Selamat tinggal gaji Minjoo, minggu ini ia akan menumpang tidur di rumah Bibi.

Minjoo mengangguk menerima pernyataan sang resepsionis. Pizza atas nama Ahn Yujin diantarkan tanpa membuahkan hasil. Perutnya pasti berteriak minta jatah makan sore nanti.

Ia berbalik dan bertemu dengan wanita yang sama yang ia temui di jembatan. Minjoo menunjuk. "Ah, kau!"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Hai, kita bertemu lagi."

Minjoo mengerjap. "Kau bekerja di sini?"

"Betul sekali."

"Anu ... boleh minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja."

Isyarat Minjoo meminta wanita itu mendekat, ia berbisik. "Tolong sampaikan maafku kepada seseorang bernama Ahn Yujin. Maaf karena telah mengantarkan pizza-nya terlambat."

Giliran sang wanita yang mengerjap, kemudian ia tersenyum hangat.

"Tentu, pasti akan kusampaikan."

Minjoo membungkuk. "Terima kasih banyak!"

"Ya, sama-sama. Oh, bisa kau temani aku ke atas?"

Wanita itu menarik lengan Minjoo sebelum memperoleh jawaban. Mereka mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Antar pizza-pizza itu ke ruanganku dan bayar dia dua kali lipat."

Wanita di meja resepsionis membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Baik, Ahn Yujin- _ssi_."

Minjoo terbelalak.

Sebelum mampu berkata-kata, ia sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan penuh dengan warna magenta.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sungguh, bukannya aku sedih karena jam tangan itu pemberian mantan tunanganku, bukan! Aku sedih karena harganya! Padahal aku berniat mau menggadai jam tangan itu dan membeli sebuah apartemen di Roma!"

Kim Minjoo terjebak dalam keheranan. Ia duduk dengan kaki rapat dan mimik tak terbaca di sebuah sofa empuk, bersebelahan dengan Ahn Yujin, wanita yang sempat ia temui di jembatan yang ternyata adalah pelanggannya. Minjoo sudah menghabiskan belasan menit mendengarkan keluh-kesah Yujin mengenai jam tangan yang terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Kupikir aku juga mau membeli peralatan makan antik, nantinya—"

"Ahn Yujin-ssi."

"Hmm?"

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali. Atasanku pasti marah kalau aku terlambat pulang."

"O-oh, begitu." Wajah Yujin berubah sendu. "Baiklah. Aku memang tidak boleh menahanmu terlalu lama di sini."

Minjoo berdiri dan membungkuk. Ia berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Yujin berseru tiba-tiba. "Hei!"

"Ya?"

"Namamu?"

Benar. Minjoo bahkan tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Ia larut dengan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kim Minjoo."

"Alamat?"

Ada jeda. Agak asing mendengar seseorang menanyakan alamatnya ketika mereka baru saja berkenalan kurang dari satu jam.

"Maaf?"

"Ah, tidak jadi. Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Minjoo ke luar dari ruangan Yujin dengan hati berat. Ingin sekali berbalik dan bertanya apa maksud dan tujuannya; membawa Minjoo ke ruangan pribadi, menceritakan banyak hal (yang juga pribadi) kepada Minjoo, menanyakan alamat (suatu hal yang amat pribadi bagi Minjoo).

Wanita resepsionis melakukan apa yang diminta Yujin. Minjoo memperoleh bayaran dua kali lipat, bahkan mungkin tiga kali lipat jika dihitung dengan lebih teliti. Kepalanya langsung terbayang suguhan daging panggang dengan saus _barbeque_ terhidang di depan mata dan siap dilahap.

Sebenarnya, siapa itu Ahn Yujin?

"Oh, dia cucu pemilik perusahaan ini." Wanita resepsionis sempat berhenti sebelum melanjutkan. "Tetapi karena beliau sedang sakit, nona Ahn Yujin lah yang menggantikan posisinya. Jadi, otomatis, dia memegang jabatan tertinggi di sini."

Judul drama Korea apa yang saat ini sedang Minjoo alami sebenarnya?

 

* * *

 

 

Ahn Yujin sering menghubunginya melalui telepon pesan-antar pizza. Modusnya sama: memesan pizza, kemudian meminta Minjoo yang mengantarkan ke ruangannya. Di sana, Yujin akan bercerita panjang-lebar mengenai dirinya, mengenai apa yang menimpa dirinya.

Berminggu-minggu bertemu dan bercengkerama, Minjoo menemukan titik nyaman ketika bersama Yujin. Seperti menemukan seorang sahabat yang lama tidak bertemu, seperti menemukan pendamping hidup yang mumpuni.

"Bagaimana kau bisa putus dari tunanganmu, Yujin?"

Tidak lagi ia temukan sekat yang mendindingi dirinya dengan Yujin. Ia lepas dan bersikap seperti air; mengalir tanpa beban. Tabir tinggi yang tadinya begitu kokoh berdiri telah hancur; Minjoo dan Yujin bersama-sama merobohkannya.

"Kami tidak sesuai, itu saja."

Minjoo tidak menemukan adanya siratan sedih dari wajahnya. Ia berekpresi seperti biasa, sama sekali tidak menemukan keganjilan dari pertanyaan Minjoo untuknya.

"Kau tidak sedih?"

Yujin menggeleng. "Tidak. Sama sekali. Aku rasa itu keputusan terbaik untuk kami."

"Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tampak tidak begitu senang setelah aku menjelaskan padanya."

"Menjelaskan apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab Yujin justru tertawa terpingkal. "Kau ini kenapa? Penasaran sekali dengannya. Cemburu?"

Minjoo ikut terbawa suasana. "Boleh aku cemburu?"

"Dengan senang hati kuijinkan kau untuk cemburu, Kim Minjoo."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas. Topik selanjutnya berubah menjadi lebih ringan. Minjoo merasa tidak enak hati jika harus mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai Yujin dan mantan tunangannya. Lagi-lagi hatinya merasa berat, sesuatu menekan hingga nyeri. Senyumannya adalah senjata ampuh untuk menutupi perasaan gundah.

Alarm berbunyi. Waktunya Minjoo kembali ke kedai pizza.

Yujin mengantar Minjoo sampai ke luar ruangan. Sebelum Minjoo menjauh dan pintu menutup, wanita itu memberitahu sesuatu.

"Minjoo, mengenai mantan tunanganku..."

Minjoo berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Tatapannya lurus bertemu dengan Yujin. Mereka seakan saling menghunus.

"Yujin?"

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut, dan mungkin pula akan membuatmu terkejut."

Minjoo menunggu.

Pernyataan Yujin selanjutnya membuatnya hampir lumpuh.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki."

Minjoo tertegun. Ia mematung di depan Yujin. Kepalanya butuh memproses sesuatu.

"Menurutmu aku menjijikan?"

Kau tidak menjijikan, itu hal pertama yang Minjoo ingin katakan. Seorang wanita mandiri yang mampu mengelola sebuah perusahaan besar dan menjadikannya sesukses pendahulunya, seorang wanita dengan sifat ceria dan mampu membuat orang lain merasa nyaman di dekatnya, seorang wanita dengan tubuh molek dan paras menggoda, bagian mana yang mengharuskan Minjoo mengatakan jijik padanya?

"Tidak. Kau tidak menjijikan, Yujin. Setidaknya kau masih berdiri dengan dua kaki dan bukannya dengan enam kaki atau ada empat mata di belakang kepalamu—tidak, tidak, kau bukan monster menyeramkan yang mengharuskanku untuk jijik dan takut padamu."

Jawaban Minjoo seolah menjadi lampu terang dalam kehidupan Yujin. Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia, hampir menangis sepertinya. Tidak pernah ia merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri karena berhasil menemukan seseorang yang mampu memahami dirinya.

Di sisi lain, Minjoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk menganalogikan, setidaknya saat ini belum. Ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam teka-teki.

Hingga empat bulan setelah pengakuan Yujin, Minjoo menemukan jawabannya.

Hanya dari sebuah pesan pendek, kebetulan Yujin sedang melakukan audit ke luar kota dan Minjoo tidak tahan untuk bilang ia rindu pada wanita itu. Lantas Yujin mengeluarkan seluruh keberanian yang lama ia tumpuk dalam diri dan ia tuang seluruhnya dalam sebuah pesan di bulan Oktober.

Malam hari pukul sembilan malam, ponsel Kim Minjoo berdering.

 

 

_[ Kepada Kim Minjoo, gadis yang mampu memikat hati._

_Hei, aku jatuh cinta. ]_

 

 

Minjoo bertemu jawabannya.

Ia cemburu ketika tahu Yujin merahasiakan sesuatu tentang mantan tunangannya. Ia senang Yujin mau terbuka dengannya. Ia senang memperoleh sesuatu yang menjadi idamannya.

Ia lega Yujin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

_Finally, it's a mutual._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Maaf jika saya membuat karakter Yujin dan Minjoo di sini jadi berantakan. Oh, btw, saya nyaman dengan penulisan Minjoo untuk nama Kim Minjoo daripada Minju. Jadi, tolong maklumi hehe. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!


End file.
